


Bêbado de amor por você

by swimyeon (myeonshuai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DEZOITOOOOOOOU 🥳🥳🥳, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Happy oli's day!, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/swimyeon
Summary: Depois de uma saideira em comemoração da vitória na temporada e algumas taças de vinho, o patinador Yixing volta praticamente carregado por Jungsu para a casa, já que o chinês ficava facilmente alterado com bebidas. Deixado sob os cuidados de Junmyeon, seu namorado, ele não pôde evitar de aproveitar a oportunidade de dizer ao Kim, coisas que ele não costumava — e talvez nem devesse — dizer quando estava sóbrio.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	Bêbado de amor por você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinocoxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinocoxing/gifts).



> ! Bom, antes de começar com as notas boiolas eu gostaria de deixar aqui os meus agradecimentos à [Lemoninha,](https://twitter.com/fairywish_) que betou essa one-shot com todo o cuidado do mundo (aDORO VOCÊ GAROTA!), ao Jams, que cedeu o plot que eu acabei modificando um BOCADO (te amo, sapinho) e também à [Dudes,](https://twitter.com/kenobyun) que fez uma capa inCRÍVEL pra mim por meio do [Apoloproj!](https://twitter.com/ApoloProj) FICOU PERFEITO AMIGA VOCÊ ARRASAAAAAAAAAA ! 
> 
> **To my dear Oli:** BOM, vou ser bem sincera com você: estou fazendo essas notas dia 27/01 porque eu sou AFOBADÍSSIMA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK você mesmo fez aquele presente lindo pra mim com antecedência e um texto com mAIS ANTECEDÊNCIA AINDA, e por isso eu achei que seria digno fazer meu textinho 12 dias antes da data de entrega! 
> 
> SABE, EU NÃO SOU BOA com textões e normalmente só faço eles pra xingar alguém então poR ISSO optei por fazer notas iniciais boiolas ao invés de uma retrospectiva 2020 na sua DM e é aqui que eu deixo o meu 'voa mlk, dezoitoooou' KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK meu deus porque eu sou assim-
> 
> But talking seriously, Oli, eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Você é alguém extremamente dócil, talentoso e capaz, por isso espero que esse marco da vida adulta só te abra mais portas — inclusive os da minha cela da cadeia- — porque você pode conquistar o mundo se quiser, nunca se esqueça disso. Você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim e em 2020 foi, definitivamente, uma das poucas válvulas de escape que eu encontrei num contexto catastrófico que foi a pandemia. So... you mean a lot, u know? E não importa se você é um adulto agora — ou se finalmente eu posso dormir com a consciência leve —, você sempre será o meu _pequeno_ e eu sempre vou te tratar como um pequeno pão de queijo :) feliz aniversário meu pitico, que all your dreams come true ♡

Yixing sempre evitava beber em todas as confraternizações em que ia, e a razão daquilo era simples: ele era estupidamente fraco a o álcool.

E Junmyeon sabia disso. Na verdade, soube disso desde a primeira vez que beberam juntos — quando deram seu primeiro beijo em meio a uma bagunça com álcool e confissões inesperadas. Por esse motivo, Yixing sempre evitava beber quando saía com pessoas em geral e, por isso, foi inevitável que o Kim ficasse sutilmente surpreso com a aparição de um Yixing bêbado e sonolento nos braços de Jungsu na porta de seu apartamento. O chinês cheirava a álcool enquanto murmurava várias coisas estranhas nos braços do treinador, que havia se arrependido arduamente de ter convidado o patinador para beber em comemoração da vitória daquela temporada. 

"E ai? Vai ficar só olhando mesmo?" Jungsu interrompeu seus devaneios, com um sorriso simpático no rosto — mesmo que na realidade estivesse impaciente com Yixing e quisesse jogá-lo no chão.

"Ah, desculpa."  Apressadamente, o Kim se dispôs a ajudá-lo, pegando o corpo dos braços dele e apoiando o chinês sobre os ombros. "O que aconteceu para ele beber tanto assim?"

A resposta de Jungsu foi apenas uma risada baixa, cujo significado Junmyeon não entendeu nem um pouco.

“Você vai descobrir. ”

E com um sorriso, o Park se despediu de Junmyeon, que franziu o cenho e apenas arrastou o corpo pesado do chinês para dentro até colocá-lo — com cuidado — sobre o sofá. Não sabia se o homem estava bêbado demais para falar algo pertinente ou se ele só estava sonolento depois da bebida, mas o peso do corpo confirmava que a resposta era alguma daquelas duas opções.

“Xing..?” Ele se abaixou do lado do corpo deitado do namorado e sussurrou, virando o rosto para observá-lo um pouco melhor. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele tinha um biquinho absurdamente fofo formado pelos lábios, de modo que fosse impossível não sorrir o observando. “Hum… acho que você está com sono...”

Desse modo, Junmyeon se levantou e ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto, dando um suspiro longo antes de erguer as mangas da camiseta que usava para, enfim, colocar Yixing em seus braços. Com cuidado, ele se inclinou sobre o sofá e ergueu o corpo com ambos os braços, tendo Yixing sonolento entre eles. A mão apoiada sobre suas costas pesava um pouco mais  do  que a que sustentava as pernas do namorado, mas aquilo não foi razão para que ele se desequilibrasse. Segurando-o firmemente , ele se dispôs a carregá-lo pelo corredor até o quarto que dividiam, tomando cuidado com as paredes pela qual esbarrava no escuro.

“Junmyeon…” , ele murmurou no colo do Kim, que abriu a porta com a perna antes de entrar no quarto.

“Sim?”

“Algum dia você vai se casar comigo?” , perguntou numa voz chorosa enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu peito, fazendo Junmyeon paralisar no meio do caminho, sem saber como responder  àquilo.

"Ahn… sim? Claro amor…" , disse , meio sem entender o porquê da pergunta repentina, desviando o olhar.

"Quando?"

Ele virou o rosto na direção de Yixing e, notando que ele tinha os olhos semicerrados o encarando com um misto de curiosidade e angústia, não soube como responder. Tinha ciência de que alguma hora ou outra o chinês notaria a eficiência de Junmyeon em desviar do assunto sempre que se aproximava da palavra casamento, mas não achava que ele ficasse inseguro quanto a demora para que Junmyeon pedisse sua mão.

O Kim, portanto, vinha planejando aquela proposta há meses, e não queria estragar a surpresa que faria naquele restaurante caro, o qual havia reservado só para aquela ocasião. Assim, tentou pensar em algo que desviasse do assunto ou em alguma desculpa esfarrapada que pudesse disfarçar seus planos por ora; mas a única coisa que lhe veio em mente foi aquela fala clichê que sempre via em filmes de romance quando a palavra casamento vinha à tona.

“Quando for a hora certa…"

E depois daquela resposta, não houve nada além de silêncio entre as quatro paredes daquele quarto. Junmyeon não encarava Yixing nos olhos e , por isso, não notou que o Zhang segurava o choro — o álcool realmente mexia com ele.

“Quando eu perguntei pro Jungsu, ele disse que era possível dele morrer antes da gente se casar…” A voz embriagada e trêmula do namorado soava triste, como se estivesse realmente crente nas palavras do treinador. “Junmyeon eu quero que o Jungsu vá para o nosso casamento…”

Naquele momento, Junmyeon não conseguiu sentir nada diferente de ódio por aquele velho que colocou ideias erradas  na cabeça  do seu namorado bêbado.  _ É claro que o treinador não poderia deixar de debochar da enrolação de seu melhor amigo. _

Agora aquele sorrisinho na porta do apartamento fazia total sentido.

“Ele vai, grandão.” Junmyeon tentou consolar Yixing (enquanto fazia uma nota mental de que xingaria o treinador mais tarde), deitando o Zhang sobre a cama com cuidado. O chinês tinha um biquinho formado e os olhos ainda vermelhos pelo comentário desnecessário recordado .

“Vai mesmo, Myeon?”  A voz manhosa tornou a perguntar, fungando enquanto o encarava. Instantaneamente se esquecendo da existência de Jungsu, Junmyeon teve que se segurar para não rir daquela cena. Yixing bêbado era realmente uma graça.

“É uma promessa.” respondeu , inclinando seu rosto até que a ponta do nariz encostasse na do namorado, provocando um sorriso ingênuo no chinês. “Seu  _ alcoólatra chorão. _ "

Assim que Junmyeon se afastou do rosto de Yixing, ele notou que agora o namorado o observava com um sorriso totalmente apaixonado. Ainda que estivesse com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos vermelhos, o coreano só conseguiu pensar em como tinha sorte de ter alguém tão lindo daquele jeito apaixonado por si.

“Que cara é essa?” , Junmyeon perguntou, levando a mão até a lateral do rosto do namorado, acariciando-a enquanto o observava sorrir para si feito um idiota, como se não fosse ele a mesma pessoa que chorava por causa de um comentário tonto do treinador dele quando eles tinham ido beber.

“Nada. É que você é muito lindo.”  ele respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a de Junmyeon, depositada sobre a lateral do seu rosto. “Eu estava pensando em como eu sou sortudo em ter um namorado tão lindo…”

Para Junmyeon, foi impossível não sorrir com aquilo. O jeito que Yixing o observava e, inclusive, o jeito que ele ficava manhoso quando bêbado, era a sua maior fraqueza. Se não soubesse o quão envergonhado ele ficava no dia seguinte, com certeza beberia mais vezes com o namorado só para vê-lo daquele jeito, fazendo mil confissões enquanto lhe dava aqueles sorrisos que eram sempre iguais aos da primeira vez em que  admitiram estar um apaixonado pelo outro.

O Kim se inclinou para perto do namorado e, com um sorrisinho no rosto, beijou-o devagar, sentindo o leve gosto de álcool junto do rosto quente de Yixing , que estava próximo ao seu. Os movimentos de sua boca sobre a do menor eram suaves e calmos, como se ele quisesse apreciar cada pedacinho daquele beijo carinhoso que encerrou com um sorriso. 

“Eu quem tenho sorte de ter você” , ele sussurrou ao separar os lábios do dele, encostando a testa sobre a do Zhang, com os olhos fechados.  _ “Futuro noivo.” _

E Yixing não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso ainda maior ao ouvir aquilo sair da boca de Junmyeon, o puxando para a cama quase em reflexo, de modo que o corpo de Junmyeon fosse simplesmente jogado sobre os lençóis brancos enquanto o de Yixing se posicionava sobre si. Naquele momento, quem ficou vermelho foi Junmyeon. Seus óculos já  estavam  levemente tortos , e o coração , acelerado pelo susto e também pelo fato de Yixing ficar perigosamente atraente quando bêbado.

“Repete.” Foi a única coisa que Yixing disse acima de si, enquanto Junmyeon se via totalmente sem jeito com o corpo do mais alto sobre o seu.

“O-o quê?” O Kim se encolhia cada vez mais abaixo de Yixing  à medida que o outro se inclinava em sua direção, fazendo-o suar frio.

“Quero ouvir você me chamando de futuro noivo de novo...” , explicou-se, segurando o rosto de Junmyeon e aproximando-o do dele. “Por favor,  _ Myeon-ah… _ ”

“Oh.” Junmyeon corou com a proximidade e com o apelido que Yixing usava para falar consigo, sentindo o rosto queimar pelo simples fato de não importar quanto tempo namorasse Yixing, sempre sentiria os mesmas sintomas de paixão como a primeira vez na qual ele percebeu que estava caidinho pelo Zhang. “Como quiser, futuro noi…”

Teve a fala interrompida por um selar de Yixing, que sorriu assim que avistou a expressão confusa perante aquela atitude.

“Desculpa, não te ouvi...” O sorriso travesso nos lábios do Zhang o entregava por inteiro, e Junmyeon não pôde fazer nada além de balançar a cabeça em negação com a atitude do namorado ainda sobre efeitos do álcool. “Repete?”

“Como você quiser, futu…”

E Yixing interrompeu sua fala mais uma vez com um selar demorado, seguido de outro, e outro, até que ele finalmente o beijasse de fato. As mãos quentes se situavam sobre o rosto de Junmyeon enquanto o Kim fazia carinho em seus cabelos, sentindo não mais o gosto de álcool na boca de Yixing, e sim o sabor do seu beijo.

“Amor…” Ele interrompeu o ato ao senti-lo mais intenso, a ponto de tirar todo seu fôlego e deixá-lo com os óculos embaçados. “Você... está... bêbado…” As palavras saiam pausadamente, nos momentos em que Yixing deixava seus lábios livres.

“Bêbado de amor por você…” , murmurou em resposta, acabando com a distância entre as bocas mais uma vez, fazendo Junmyeon querer morrer enquanto tentava se separar daquele beijo.

“Hmm...” , Junmyeon tentou dizer algo abaixo de si, mas sem sucesso nenhum. Yixing não parecia estar disposto a parar tão cedo , e Junmyeon não o impediria se ele estivesse sóbrio, mas ele não estava. “Yixing…” , finalmente conseguiu dizer, o segurando pelos ombros para que ele parasse.

“O que foi,  _ Myeon? _ ” , questionou como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais, com aquele sorriso inocente presente no rosto.

“Tá tarde… vamos dormir?”  Tentou soar calmo, mesmo que estivesse controlando cada célula do seu corpo para não se derreter pelas covinhas de Yixing, que foram substituídas por um biquinho manhoso assim que o Kim sugeriu que eles parassem com aquilo.

“Mas tá cedo…” 

“Não tá , não.” Junmyeon o cortou, colocando a mão sobre a boca de Yixing antes que ele pudesse tornar a beijá-lo. Em resposta, Yixing adquiriu uma expressão triste no rosto, como se fosse voltar a chorar, quebrando o coração do Kim. “Ei, calma garotão… prometo que se a gente dormir agora eu dou quantos beijos você quiser amanhã de manhã, pode ser?”

Rapidamente, com um sorrisinho esperançoso ao pensar no amanhã, Yixing concordou com a cabeça, depositando o rosto sobre o peito de Junmyeon assim que ele deixou de tapar a sua boca. Ele sorriu ao ver que o coração de Junmyeon estava acelerado, enquanto o Kim se detestou por aquilo.

“Amanhã vou falar pro Jungsu que a gente vai se casar antes dele morrer.”, foi a última coisa que ele sussurrou, abraçado no Kim, fazendo Junmyeon se lembrar de quem havia feito toda a bagunça daquela noite. Desse modo, o Kim começou a acariciar os cabelos de Yixing até que ele pegasse no sono, usando a outra mão para alcançar o celular e mandar uma mensagem para o seu melhor amigo:

Velho desgraçado.  
Park Jungsu  
O que eu fiz?  
Fez o menino chorar com as suas ideias de que só porque você é velho, vai morrer antes da gente se casar.  
Park Jungsu  
Do jeito que você tá enrolando ele  
Eu não falei nenhuma mentira…  
…  
Você me odeia?  
Park Jungsu  
Depende do dia.  
Não sei porque ainda sou seu amigo.

E só então, quando viu que a mensagem havia sido visualizada e que o Park havia ido dormir, Junmyeon mandou sua última mensagem:

Mas se quiser, pode levar ele para beber mais vezes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que tá curto e mEDÍOCRE mas espero que você tenha gostado, eu fiz com carinho ouviu?


End file.
